Daddy Issues
by TheLlamaArmada628
Summary: Texas is fed up with her dad, America. But when Mexico comes along with something Haiti sent him, they're transported into random moments in American History. Will Mexico and Texas survive? Will Texas realize her dad is the hero? And will America get there on time before Mexico makes a move on his little girl? TIME TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well I thought this up today while drinking on a tractor while watching over the chicken and the dogs at my Grandma's house, thought I'd share if, REVIEW, if not, I won't continue as usual, hope you like~!**

"Virginia, anything yet?" America asked his one of his eldest.

Virginia hung up the phone after the 5th call, shaking her head, it was clear. Texas was not coming to any meetings.

America cleaned his glasses, nostalgically. _It's been years since he's actually held a conversation with her, ever since that day after her annexation, _he thought. _I haven't had this much trouble with one of my states hating annexation since Hawaii, but even she called and told me she didn't hate me, and that she was fine being my top tourist spots. What am I doing wrong?_ _It's too late to grant her her freedom, she's too dependent on me, and I've given her everything, but still…_

I have 50 kids, I see every single one of them, EXCEPT…Texas. Am I a bad father? No, the kids tell me I'm great all the time! I am their hero after all, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I've asked Britian but he said 'I'm like a child raising other children' and something about Peter pan and the lost boys…I don't get it, some British reference or something.

"Has anyone seen Texas lately? Louis? Arkansas? New Mexico?"

"Um, I saw her yesterday." Louis slowly raised her hand, " She was wanting to know, when the conference was, and I told her but I guess she isn't coming."

"Howdy! I'm here!" John walked in, he's been filling in for her at these meetings so much that other countries are labeling him as Texas instead of her, not a big surprise.

"Alright then, I guess we'll start." I sighed.

* * *

"Yo! Texas!" I heard someone whisper, I woke up, Budweiser in hand still, I woke with a jolt so I spilled some on my boots, dad' gum it!

"What?!" I screeched, hoping off the tractor. I was hoping to help clear out the debris from the tornado that hit, but apparently not.

"Dad wants to know why you're sending John instead of going yourself? I mean, when's the last time you came to one of those meetings, huh? You're going to start fading if you don't keep up with current events." Alabama scolded, who does he think he is my father?! I've got enough of that after all, my father is the 'hero'.

"I'm very well caught up, it's called the news. I've been helping Oklahoma with her tornado wounds! It's not like I'm sitting on my ass over here, I'm just as busy as ya'll!" I huffed, is it ever a friendly visit when it comes to my siblings? No. It's always 'dad this and dad that' that's easy for them to say, I was my own country, then HE had to step in being the hero and all. After denying me because his boyfriend didn't want him to expand, my hero... he always listens to him after all! How does he even look at him after declaring his independence?! And now their 'allies'. Jesus! Anyways he suddenly turns around and snatched me right as I thought I was going to be okay, just to keep me from Mexico. Now America won't let him into 5 feet of me. No, that wasn't a complaint!

"Texas, like or not you're apart of the United. States. Of. America.** UNITED** STATESSSS OF AMERICA!" He said sarcastically as usual.

"Say that all you want! I'm still the Republic of Texas! You'll see I'm just setting myself up for secession and I will secede, you and everyone else can watch!" I said crushing the beer can and throwing it aside, trying to keep my sanity.

"You don't have the resources! No one will or has ever recognized you as a country!" He argued.

"You don't know anything about me! I was recognized by 6 countries. Britian, France, Russia, Belgium, Netherlands, AND dad! All recognized me as independent! I'm not ANYONE's territory, got that?!" I held him by the collar.

"Even when you said you were, Mexico still owned you." He deadpanned, I punched him square in he face, he fell and held his nose, I didn't think I broke his nose, I know I did.

"Damn you Al! I didn't want to do that to you! B-but you pushed me to! J-just go home!" Tears pricked my eyes, damn it all!

"Samantha Anson Jones!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Dad?" Al and I turned, he stood there, with a pissed face, I ain't got time for this!

"What the hell has gotten into you? Hitting your brother like that is just wrong and you know it!" He yelled grabbing my wrist.

"Ow! Dad let go! OW! You're hurting me, damn it!" I struggled, his hands were right on top of the twister wounds I got a week ago, and with his strength, it wasn't going to heal soon.

"What have I done? I've given you everything, and your still acting as if the worlds against you or some bullshit like that, can't you leave well enough alone?! Anyone would be happy to have a family like us! What's so wrong with your life that you avoid seeing your own family?!" His blue eyes bore onto mine, stupid Yankee, he didn't know what he's talking about… I visit my family all the time, just not him.

"Happy? Sure! I'm as happy as a one legged man at an ass-kickin'competiton! And you ain't my dad! You know nothing about me and you claim me as yours?! You didn't even want me! Why couldn't_ you_ leave well enough alone! You just annexed me so that Mexico couldn't have me!" I tore my bleeding wrist from his hand. He looked to his bloodied hand in horror. "So concerned with Oklahoma that you forgot about me, now didn't ya? It's fine, it wasn't a 2,000 mile per hour tornado, but it sure was a mile long and sure did hurt like a son of a bitch. And that's just dandy, cause you know what? I don't need your help! I've always been by myself anyways, so you can go rope you a caballo and ride on outta here!" I spat at his feet and turned on my heels and stomped off. "Adios!" Giving them the bird.

"She scares me when she speaks Spanish…" I heard Al say

"Yeah, makes me think she wanted to be with Mexico." Dad said, that killed me more than anything, I fought long and hard to even announce my freedom, how dare he even think that I'd want to go back to that snake!

I slept again for the sake of clearing my mind. I went through so many things since becoming a state, restrictions and such. I think I'm the one of the few states that actually remembers the Constitution word by word besides Virginia and Maryland. My way of livin' back then was taken from me, which I realized was wrong now…but that's not the point! The point is I don't like being a state, in fact, I've loathed it since the day, Louis told me the real reason why he wanted me.

I know I can't go back to the way I was, I was never meant to be a country, and I knew it. I just hated how he wanted to rip everything that makes me, me besides my geography, he sure as hell ain't taking my guns, and if I hear another 'why do you still do the Texas flag pledge?' I'm going to explode. I'm tired of being overlooked, I suppose that's impossible having 50 siblings but I'm the biggest out of all of them, and no fucks are given. He wants everything from me but doesn't expect me to get anywhere. I wouldn't put it past him to laugh every time I declare myself independent, as much as he wouldn't doubt that I laugh at him when he declares he's the hero. I'll show him! Hmph!

"Pssst! Texas!" I heard someone at my window.

"What the high hell are you doing here, Mexico? And how'd you get over the border?" I eyed him one hand on my heart, and the other on my shotgun. My heart isn't beating fast, cause he's here damn it, it's because he scared me! Don't get any ideas!

"No importa! No importa!" He waved. " Ven aqui! Ahora!"

"Dejar de hablar espanol para mi! Maldita sea! Es molesto…" I complained, while running down the stairs.

"Que te guste, crees que es sexy, no?" He questioned.

"No." I deadpanned. "This better be good."

"Si! It is! Look! Haiti sent it to me." He uncovered a broken blade, really, he got me up for this?

"Touch it." He dared. Like a dumb ass, I did.

And the world changed instantly the sun was up and I was in the middle of a field stuck between a mass of grey and blue. I heard a few huffs of horses, the fuc_

"Get out the middle of the battlefield!" An older man with a beard l

"General Lee?" I questioned.

"Samantha? Get out the way! Fire!" He yelled.

"Where are we?" Mexico asked, he's still there?!

"Gettysburg!" I yelled over the sounds of bullets, great...what the hell?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I really like this story, and I won't continue if no one REVIEWS. So please if you LIKE please REVIEW, even if it's just one. If not, it will be DISCONTINUED. So please REVIEW if you want it continued.**

* * *

"Que?! ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo en Gettysburg?" Mexico yelled. A bullet flew over our heads, I got down and covered my head with my hands. I agree what ARE we doing here?! This is the worst era in my life time! I trembled, so many people died here! Pennsylvania was stuck in shock for a month! And now I'm in the middle of her nightmare!

"Samantha! Fuera del camino! Get out the way!" I heard Mexico yell. I opened an eye and saw he had already cleared out of the line of fire, bastard's fast…

"I can't, it's too late! Go without me!" I waved him away.

"QUE?! NO PUEDO OIR!" I yelled, what do you mean you can't hear me I'm waving you away aren't I? Hurry before you get shot! "AYE CARAMBA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" He yelled after being shot at a few times, told you dumbass!

"IR SIN MI!" I yelled.

"Like hell I will!" He yelled charging through the storm of bullets flying. What the hell are you thinking Mexico? "Vamonos!" He said scrambling to my side. He put his arms under me and picked me up.

"I can run you know! Put me down!" I argued.

"No time!" He explained shortly, carrying me through the battlefield.

He kept running out of the battlefield, and near a steep hill.

"Mexico! Mexico! Hey you can put me down now! Hey!" I elbowed him in the face. He dropped me and held his eye for a while but the whole time he kept staring at me. He looked pissed, y'know that silently pissed thing he has going on. "What's wrong with you? Why are you staring at me like that? Hello~ Hola, earth to Mexico." I waved my hand in his face, he caught my wrist and squeezed it and pulled me closer to him, I was practically in his lap! He lifted one of my ponytails from my shoulder and checked my neck and pretty much scanned my whole body, this is so embarrassing.

"Take off your shirt." He said breathed lowly into my neck. My cheeks exploded with heat, w-what the hell is he saying? "You're bleeding, rapido, let me look at it."

"Even if it is, I can take care of it myself, I don't need your_"

"OF COURSE IT IS! I BROUGHT YOU HERE DIDN'T I?" he yelled. He pushed me over and sat on me. I struggled to get him off but his weight was too much.

"You bastard! Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Why are you so stubborn? It's a back injury. You won't be able to take the bullet out yourself." He's speaking clear English now, he must be worried, my god, it's not THAT bad is it?

"Is it okay? I didn't feel it." I asked finally.

"You've never been shot at have you?" He asked, taking a ribbon of his sleeve and clearing the blood off the room, at least from what I could feel. "You never do when you're running. It just stings, the pains later." I nodded in understanding, and I pulled my cell phone from my pocket.

"I got bars!" I texted a message, and sent out two messages, I hope this works…it sent! Yee-haw! Haven't said that in a while…must be the time setting.

"Can't we go back? You have the blade, right?" I asked, while he prepped the wound.

"Nope, blades broken, I'm guessing the other piece, is back in we can somehow get the other piece, we probably can return." He explained.

"Probably…Ow!" I jumped as he dug it out, I feel it now. Damn it! I was used to twister wounds, natural disasters, forest fires, and explosions. But I've never been successfully shot. "Have you been shot?"

"You're fucking kidding me, verdad?" Oh, yeah. I shot him and ran away, that's how I gained my independence…oops.

"We got some live ones here!" 2 soldiers found us, union.

"You guys with the feds or the union?" More like 'do you wanna live or you wanna die?'.

"Was with the confederates, then I switched." I explained.

"How bout this fella?" The guy with the mutton chops asked.

"He's with me, union, as well." I sighed.

"What do we do with them? They switched." Mutton chops asked hat man.

"Bring them to General Jones." Hat man said.

"I'm sorry about this but it's a precaution." He tied our hands together and tied it to the horse. And had us walk behind them like slaves.

"General Jones, we have two prisoners that said they have switched." Hat man said suspiciously.

"That's awesome, so what's the hold up?" A general said through the door.

"Sir, with all due respect, they don't look like they're from the north in fact, one looks like he's from Mexico and the other has a Texan accent."

"Southerner's, huh? Just because they're from down south doesn't mean they're Confederates. And we wonder why they call is Yankee's. Lars told me that mean's 'John cheese' so basically cheese heads." He chuckled to himself. "What's your names?"

"Mexico." Mexico said blandly.

"Texas." I said following.

"Oh, well, hi guys. I'm America, but I think you guys already know that.' He held his hand out to me to shake from behind the door, could it really be_ I took his hand and he pulled me into the room with him. "I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter Mexico." Yup, it is.

Britian's POV

"Anyways, we should make a hero, giant to protect the earth!" America said presenting his super hero global-man something or rather.

"You already said zat!" Germany yelled at America.

"But this time is different_" His phone went off, some country song. I swear he should know better…

"No phones!" Germany yelled.

At that time my phone went off as well, I thought it strange our phones came on at the same time.

**Message from 555-251-7834:**

**Hey Britain I know you're with my dad, **

**This is Texas. Please tell my dad, Mexico and I are stuck in Gettysburg in the civil war era, because of a broken blade Haiti sent us. It was broken…maybe other piece is at my house, use magic I don't care! Please help us! I'm shot. This is not a joke, please help right away!**

**-Texas**

"Bloody hell! America why'd you give Texas my number?!" I stood irritated, I don't need America's kids harassing me mid day like this!

"I gave all my kids your number for emergencies, wait_ what about Texas?" America said turning serious all of a sudden.

"She said she and Mexico are stuck in the civil war era. Is this your people's idea of a joke?" I asked.

"Something's wrong, the civil war is taboo to my kids, they wouldn't bring it up, especially Texas. I've gotta go, bye!" He waved and ran out the door.

"Hey, you git! I'm coming with you!" I yelled running after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chappy was made to establish Iggy and America's relationship to Texas and Mexico and her relationship. And the intro to Puerto Rico! AND I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT TRANSLATING! I was so caught up I forgot, so I translated, let me know if you like the chappy by REVIEWING, okay? Thank you:)**

* * *

"Y-you…git…wait! Uhhhhhhhh…why are you running so fast?!" I complained. "America! Tell me where are we going?!" I demanded. Running up the last hill.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" America cussed, he seemed to be upset at himself.

"America_"

"Damn it! What kind of hero am I if I can't save my little girl from some magic time travel thing!" He spat angrily, so he had me running up hills for nothing?!

"Hey! Hey! Stiff up a lip! We just need to find the blade, yes? So all we have to do is find Texas's house." I calmed him down a bit by tip toeing and placing my hands on his shoulders and giving him a firm shake, like how Winston used to do with me in hard times in the war.

"I don't even know where she lives I haven't seen her in forever." He admitted sheepishly, now this is a surprise. He almost looks like how he did when he was a younger lad, fragile, scared, and unsure. Oh how that look brings back memories.

"Ask one of your children then." I suggested. Once again, I felt like the stronger one not the other way around!

"Ah! Iggy! You're a genius! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He picked me up in a death hug and twirled me around like I did with him when he was well…smaller. "Huh? Why are you blushing?"

"B-because I can't breathe that's all, you wanker! D-don't get any funny ideas!" I stuttered.

"I guess I'll call Al." He said ignoring my reasoning, he never listens! Listen to me when I'm talking to you! And whose Al? Did he name him after himself or…so much mystery hangs around America's children, even I don't know them personaly, and I'm the closest to the wanker than anyone else!

"America? How many children do you have?" I asked, we all knew America had children but he was always so protective of them, that we never brought it, up, at least until now.

"50! Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana, Nebraska, Nevada, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota, Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, and Wyoming." He said them almost rhythmically, while his phone was ringing. That's a bit too much, I have 3 brothers that itself is a handful, but 50 children?! "Oh hey, Al can you give me Sam's address?"

"Houston? You mean her house isn't at her capital anymore? Oh okay. Alrighty, bye." He closed the phone."Woodlands apartments, apartment 263C. C'mon!" He ran off in a different direction up over the hills again!

"What did I say you git, wait for me!" I said running after him again.

"Estas bien?" ( Are you okay?) Mexico asked for the X-teenth time.

"Fuck Mexico I'm fine!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry miss, but you'll have to settle down or else you're wound will get worst!" The doctor huffed.

"So you're tellin' me that this Haiti person sent him a blade and it sent you two back in time. And ya'll are from 2013?" My father asked.

"Yeah" "Si" We answered.

"Whelp, I dunno how to fix that, I mean I would ask England, but he's kinda anal, right now." Dad shrugged, he always goes to England for help, I hate that guy…"But for now, ya'll rest up. You two are going to Boston with me tomorrow."

"Kay'" I sighed getting off the doctors table, I told dad that I didn't need medical attention, and to give it to the soldiers who need it, but he wouldn't hear any of it.

I took a blanket from muttonchops and handed one to Mexico as we all turned in for the night. Laying the blanket down and laying on it.

"It's cold." Mexico said standing over me, I didn't even have to open my eyes to know he was rolling his eyes.

"Well, there are wounded soldiers that need it more, jackass. Why do you nitpick my choices so much?" I scoffed.

"Dios, que mujer tan obstinada!" (God, what a stuborrn woman!) He scoffed and was about to lay down his blanket next to me when someone put their blanket there before him, we looked up, some scrawny young soldier.

"Sorry, general's orders." He said nervously and laid down.

"Bueno." He said sarcastically and laid next to the boy. I had to suppress a laugh, this young soldier was going to have a hell of a night, Mexico snores when he hasn't had his siesta. So…lucky me to have a human barrier by my side.

"What's your name?" I asked the young soldier since he was clearly shaken up, curling myself up further because of how cold it was.

"B-bill Mathers." He shivered.

"Is this your first time in battle, Bill?"

"Uh_no. I-I'm only a messenger boy, y'see."

"Oh, well. Mutton chops and hat man are standing guard so, you can sleep well, if you want I'll stay up with you." I offered, he looked like he was going to decline, but after a few moments nodded.

"So ya got family Bill?" I asked.

"Yep. I gots a ma and 2 younger brothers an' a sister in Boston, I'm comin home to them tomorrow." He said proudly.

"That's awesome." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Y-you seem to know a lot about the war, even though yer a woman." He said nervously.

"Y'see, I'm General Jones' daughter, I like to do what I can." I smiled.

"Oi! Callate!" Mexico growled. (Oi! Shut up!)

"Cierra la boca!" I yelled back. (Shut your mouth!) "You still cold?" I asked Bill, seeing that he was still shivering.

"I-I always g-got cold easily, ma said it was because I was born durin' the summer." He smiled warly. Poor kid, he's about my body age, probably hasn't seen something this bad before.

"Here have my blanket, I don't need it. I'm used to sleeping on the ground…in the cold." Bullshit…Samantha, the Texas heat is your domain. I just couldn't possibly sleep with this kid having a paper thin sheet over him.

"N-no I couldn't possibly." He started.

"Be grateful, boy. And take the dang blanket." Mutton chops said while making his rounds. "Here, it's the least I can give ya." Mutton chops handed me his jacket and pulled on his over coat.

"Thanks." I pulled the jacket over me and went to bed. Problem is...I woke up and it was COLDER. My toes were so cold under my cowboy boots and my plaid wool shirt wasn't cutting it. And I was shivering for sure, but at this time everyone was asleep, and I wasn't going to ask that bastard Mexico for anything, that's damn sure! I closed my eyes and imagined myself on top of the high rocks in El Paso, and attempted to sing myself to sleep.

"Oi, I can hear you shiver from here! Use your damn_ Where's your blanket?" Mexico sat up.

"On Bill, he was cold." I explained.

"Te lo juro…vena qui." He groaned. (I swear…come here)

"Porque?" I whispered. (Why?)

"Porque te dije que te! You know what? No importa!" He yelled. ( Because I told you to! You know what? Nevermind!)

Mexico's POV

I swear she could sleep through a storm, a raid, cannon fodder, a siege, and she wouldn't blink, but if it was cold she wouldn't sleep at all. She'd fake snoring, but I know she only thinks she snores, in truth she doesn't, she just drools. At least that's what he gathered from his many years with her. I mean for dios sake, I could hear her shiver yet she's too prideful to ask for a fucking blanket, such a stubborn woman! Like I care!'

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me…" I could hear he barely attempt to sing herself to sleep.

Nope…not going to help her.

"I was lost now I'm found, was blind, but now I see. Twas grace that taught my heart to fear. And grace my fears relieved." She continued on.

Nope…I can't hear her.

"How precious did that grace appear…the first hour I believed. Through many danger, toils, and snares, we have already come. Twas grace that brought us safe thus far…and grace that will lead us home."

She strained to sing that last part was she…crying?

"Oi, I can hear you shiver from here! Use your damn_ Where's your blanket?" I sat up, why the hell did she just have a jacket on?! It was pitiful seeing her scrunched up like that.

"On Bill, he was cold." She explained. That boy she has an eye for, why the hell would she do that? Stupid. Why was she giving him so much damn attention? He didn't do anything special.

"Te lo juro…ven aqui." I groaned bundling up my blanket so she could crawl in next to me. (I swear…come here)

"Porque?" She whispered loudly. (Why?) I was willing to share my blanket with you, what to you mean 'why?' Mocoso desagradecido! (Ungrateful brat!) Wow, haven't called her that in a while, since her independence really. I spared a look at her again, she sure has grown up from when I saw her last. Why haven't I noticed this? She's always been that nappy haired wild child, that loved to shoot guns and stick her nose in places she shouldn't have. She's still like that, but somehow…I feel different. Shit! I sound like an old man! I'm fucking Mexico, I'm a hardcore motherfucker!

"Porque te dije que te! You know what? No importa!" He yelled. ( Because I told you to! You know what? Nevermind!

I heard her end the song, and she sat there a bit longer and started up again.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too." Seriously, she's singing Selena?

That's about the last time we saw each other huh? She permitted me into the state, to attend the singer's funeral.

"Samantha." I called.

"Yeah? What do you want?" She sighed, shifting uncomfortably, not knowing I was up while she was singing.

I got up and threw my blanket over her and crawled in next to her, her back to mine.

"W-what are you doing? I-I don't need your pity, okay! I can take care of myself!"

"Dios, dame la fuerza."(God, give me the strength) I sighed. "Ir a dormir." (Go to sleep) Geez, she's a handful this one.

"Kay'," She said sleepily. "I mean whatever…fucker." She said after some thought.

Texas's POV

"SAMANTHA WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I heard Mexico yell.

"Uh! I'm up!" I sat up quickly.

"You're dad says if you don't wake up, he'll leave us. Date prisa!" (Hurry)

"Alright. Alright." I got up and fell on my knee. "Sorry, I'm not up yet." I rubbed my eyes, I could already see the wagons leaving.

"I'm leaving you~" Mexico teased jogging lightly toward the cart.

"You sound like Spain, I'm comin' hold yer horses!" I gained my barings and ran after Mexico and the wagon.

We both jumped into the wagon and stumbled onto hard…concrete.

"Move!" A girl practically trampled over me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Mexico voice, when someone took my wrist and pulled me up. But not after two other people walked all over me.

"Uh_well hello." I-I-It was Puerto Rico! Someone pushed me into him further.

"You smell nice." He flirted, n-no he was my father's territory, I shouldn't be thinking of him like that. A-and he's a flirt! Get your hat on straight, Texas!

"G-get off of me!" I protested, when someone pushed me again into him.

"You say that, but your actions say different." He smiled, damn, he smiled, what do I do?

"Piss off Puerto Rico. I don't have time for you." Mexico came by and grabbed my hand and rudely pushed through the crowd, Puerto Rico following us, by hanging on to my Levi's belt loop.

"AH! THE BEATLES! AHHHHH! SOOO CUUUTTE!" The girl screamed, we were at the front of the crowd, as the Beatles stepped off the plane with a blonde man…

A man in a brown jacket jumped epically over the line of security guards and ran straight to the blonde man. England! And Dad, but some tall amazon woman stepped in my way.

"AHHHHH!" Some girls yelled louder.

"Mexico, pick me up!" I asked.

"Que?!" Mexico screamed over the screams.

"I got it." Puerto Rico grabbed my waist and lifted me easily and put me on his shoulders. I looked down at him. And he winked. Mexico just looked annoyed and fixed his glare at the plane. I was not blushing, I was not blushing.

Dad finally got to England and KISSED HIM?!

My jaw dropped, I looked down to Mexico who had a shocked expression, I'm pretty sure all our jaws dropped.

The beatles just stepped off the plane and my dad was kissing England, like WHAT IS HAPPENING?! AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!


End file.
